The application relates to an actuator assembly suitable for use with a resistance welding gun. More specifically the application relates to a resistance welding gun actuator assembly that incorporates an external retract mechanism and an adaptable welding cylinder.
Retracting welding guns are well known in the industry and are commonly applied when the welding gun must reach over the workpiece or tooling to weld on a far side. An intermediate or retracted electrode position eliminates the time that might be wasted to fully open the electrodes at each spot to be welded on the workpiece. Retracting welding guns are also used when the space inside of the workpiece or tool is constrained and does not permit full opening of the electrodes.
It is common to provide a single retract position in such welding guns. To properly position the resistance welding electrodes relative to the workpiece, the stroke of the retract cylinder may have to be adapted from time to time to accommodate such things as the specific access condition or length of the welding gun arms. In the prior art designs of singular construction where the retract and welding cylinders are integrated, such adaptations can result in a large number of actuators within a particular manufacturing plant. These actuators are also large and expensive because of the high degree of customization.
What is needed is an actuator assembly that is compact, easily adaptable between various applications and less expensive.